Potential antineoplastic agents will be isolated from plants and identified. The methods for isolation will include solvent extraction and partitioning, various chromatographic techniques (adsorption, partition, reverse-phase, thin-layer, HPLC, etc.) and crystallization techniques. Characterization of the drug will involve collecting the physical data (MS, IR, UV, PMR, CMR, C-H analysis, melting point, etc.), assigning a structure based upon the instrumental data chemically modifying the drug to verify its molecular structure, and if necessary, X-ray analysis and total or partial synthesis of the drug. Biological activity will be determined in the KB (human epidermoid carcinoma of the nasopharynx) and PS (P-388 lymphocytic leukemia) test sytem.